Scott Rockenfield
Scott Rockenfield (born June 15, 1963), also known as SRock, is an American drummer and composer. He is best known as the drummer for the progressive metal band Queensrÿche, |title=Biography: Queensrÿche|last=Erlewine|first=Stephen Thomas|author2=Prato, Greg |publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=12 June 2010}} which he co-founded in 1982, and the hard rock band Slave to the System. |title=Biography: Slave to the System|last=Prato|first=Greg|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=12 June 2010}} Biography Early years Rockenfield was born and raised in Seattle, Washington. He started playing music at the age of 11, after he saw some drums in elementary school and wanted to play on them. That Christmas, his parents got him a cheap drum kit. In the sixth grade, he became classmates with Chris DeGarmo, who would later become the guitarist in his band. While attending Redmond High School, he took special interest in music and film.Rockenfield.com (2012). Bio. Retrieved 3 December 2012. Guitarist Kelly Gray, who would be a guitarist in Queensrÿche between 1998 and 2002 and with whom Rockenfield played in Slave to the System, went to the same high school and graduated in the same year as Rockenfield. Rockenfield cites Judas Priest, Boston and Kiss as his early influences, and later he also became a big fan of Rush, Van Halen, Iron Maiden, The Police and Pink Floyd; bands that were progressive and really pushed the envelope. Career Together with guitarist Michael Wilton, whom he met at Easy Street Records in Seattle, Rockenfield formed the band Cross+Fire in 1980. They covered songs from popular heavy metal bands such as Iron Maiden and Judas Priest. Before long, guitarist Chris DeGarmo and bassist Eddie Jackson joined Cross+Fire, and the band name was changed to The Mob. In 1982, they recruited Geoff Tate on vocals and the band continued under the name Queensrÿche. Rockenfield has been with the band ever since. Rockenfield and Paul Speer wrote and recorded an instrumental progressive rock album in 2000 entitled Hells Canyon, which is inspired by places and events in the Idaho region of Hells Canyon. The album received good reviews. In 2001, Rockenfield collaborated with former Queensrÿche guitarist Kelly Gray and the Brother Cane members Damon Johnson and Roman Glick in a hard rock project named Slave to the System, releasing one eponymous album. Their album was re-released in 2006 on Spitfire Records. In 2008, Rockenfield released a solo album, named The X Chapters. In 2013, Rockenfield played drums on the Headless album Growing Apart, which also includes vocalist Göran Edman and the Italian guitarists Walter Cianciusi and Dario Parente. Discography With Queensrÿche * Queensrÿche (1983) * The Warning (1984) * Rage for Order (1986) * Operation: Mindcrime (1988) * Empire (1990) * Promised Land (1994) * Hear in the Now Frontier (1997) * Q2K (1999) * Tribe (2003) * Operation: Mindcrime II (2006) * Take Cover (2007) * American Soldier (2009) * Dedicated to Chaos (2011) * Queensrÿche (2013) * Condition Hüman (2015) With Paul Speer * TeleVoid (1998) * Hells Canyon (2000) Slave to the System * Slave to the System (2002/2006) Solo * The X Chapters (2008) Headless * Growing Apart (2013 References Category:Drummer